Summary of Work. Replicating the Five-Factor Model of Personality (FFM) in a Psychiatric Sample. The Revised NEO Personality Inventory (NEO-PI-R) was administered to a study group of 176 psychiatric patients and the resulting factor structure was compared to the structure of the normative sample in order to demonstrate that its factor structure is valid and recoverable in psychiatric populations. The factor structure of the psychiatric study group was virtually identical to the normative sample with all five factors showing significant congruences. This evidence of the structural replicability in psychiatric samples argues favorably for the clinical applicability of the FFM with psychiatric patients. Bagby RM, Costa PT, Jr, McCrae RR, Livesley WJ, Kennedy SH, Levitan RD, Levitt AJ, Joffe RT, Young LT. Replicating the five-factor model of personality in a psychiatric sample. Pers Individ Diff. 1999;27:1135-1139.